open_angel_arenafandomcom-20200214-history
Keeper of the Light
Ezalor, the Keeper of the Light, is a ranged intelligence hero who is excel at burst damage, creating space, and supporting at the same time. the patch was 7.18 when this was written. Lore Upon a pale horse he rides, this spark of endless suns, this Keeper of the Light. Ezalor long ago escaped the Fundamental plane, separating from the other ancient forces to which he was bound within the great Primordial harmony. He is a power grown sentient in the dawn of the universe, and now rides forth in all planes at once, one step ahead of pursuing chaos, bearing his gift with him at the end of a radiant staff. His majestic truth lies hidden beneath the outward appearance of a slightly doddering old man who barely stays in the saddle. However, when faced with the challenge of chaos, or the forces of darkness, his primordial light bursts forth, and his full power is revealed, transforming him once again into a force to be reckoned with. Abilities Q: Illuminate 150/160/170/180/230/280 mana || 10 cooldown Ability: Channeled, Target Point (Aghanim's Scepter: Target Point) || Affects: Enemies (Aghanim's Scepter: Allies) || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No Channels light energy, building power the longer it's channeled. Once released, a wave is sent forth that deals damage and gives vision in its path. The longer it is channeled, the more damage is dealt. Cast Range: 1800 Cast Point: 0.3 Travel Distance: 1550 Wave Radius: 375 Max Channel Time: 2/3/4/5/5/5 Damage/Heal Increase per Second: 100/100/100/100/200/300 Max Damage: 200/300/400/500/1000/1500 (Talent 400/500/600/700/1200/1700) Max Heal: 0 (Aghanim's Scepter: 200/300/400/500/1000/1500, Talent 400/500/600/700/1200/1700) --- W: Mana Leak 160 mana || 16/14/12/10/10/10 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemies || Dispellable: Yes Weakens an enemy's magical essence, causing them to lose mana as they move. If the enemy loses all of its mana, it will be stunned. Cast Range: 400/500/600/700/700/700 Cast Point: 0.3 Max Mana Lost per 100 Moved Distance: 5% Leak Duration: 4/5/6/7/7.5/8 Stun Duration: 1.5/2/2.5/3/3.25/3.5 (Talent 3.5/4/4.5/5/5.25/5.5) --- E: Chakra Magic 17/16/15/14/14/14 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Allies || Dispellable: Yes Restores mana to the target unit, increases its mana capacity, and reduces the cooldown of the next spell they cast. Cast Range: 900 Cast Point: 0.3 Mana Restored & Increased: 75/150/225/300/650/1000 (Talent 375/450/525/600/950/1300) Cooldown Reduction: 3/4/5/6/7/8 Duration: 15 --- R: Spirit Form 100 mana || 80/70/60/60/60 cooldown Ability: No Target (Aghanim's Scepter: Passive) || Affects: Self Ezalor temporarily turns his body luminescent, gaining various abilities. Illuminate is now channeled by a separate spirit, and gains the Blinding Light and Recall abilities. Cast Point: 0 Duration: 40 Note: -''Aghanim's Scepter'' Effect: Spirit Form is now a passive -The abilities unlocked when having spirit form buff are typed below --- D: Recall 100 mana || 15 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Allied Heroes After a short delay, teleports the targeted friendly hero to your location. If the targeted friendly hero takes player based damage during this time, the ability is interrupted. Cast Range: Global Cast Point: 0.3 Recall Delay: 5/4/3/2.5/2 --- F: Blinding Light 50 mana || 20/16/12/12/12 cooldown Ability: Target Area || Affects: Enemies || Pierces Spell Immunity: No Cast Range: 900 Cast Point: 0.3 Radius: 675 Knockback Distance: 525 Miss Chance: 80% Knockback Duration: 0.4 Miss Duration: 4/5/6/7/8 Talents Strategy* SoonTM Trivia * In the first Official OAA tournament, there is this abuse where casting mana leak and then use pull staff on mana leaked target pulls an enemy to kotl's and lose lots of mana, or ended up stunned and killed. ** This caused the dev to rework pull staff. * More trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. Reference Lore Source